


He Gives Me Confidence

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plus-Sized Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You're plus-sized and, even though you're dating Captain America, he isn't going to want you...is he?





	He Gives Me Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine your first time with Steve Rogers and being self-conscious about your weight and rolls](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/162002452193/warnings-nsfw-gif-source-steve-imagine-your).

You weren't a size two. You knew that, and even though you were super self-conscious about your size, when Steve Rogers of all people asked you out, you were pretty much flabbergasted. It had surprised you more than anything in your life ever had, and what surprised you even more was that you actually said yes.

Your relationship with him moved slowly. And when you say slowly, it meant _glacially slow_. It wasn't that you were afraid of commitment or anything; no, from the very first date, you had told Steve that you were super old-fashioned and didn't believe in sleeping with someone unless you actually had feelings for them.

It was only a half-lie.

You had been together for almost a year before you started feeling like you wanted to actually do it. But you kept getting anxious about it, because there was no way in hell that someone who looked like _that_ would want someone who looked like you.

On your one-year anniversary, he told you he had something special planned. And it was at that moment that you decided -- if the night went well, you were going to do it. You wanted to be intimate with him in that way, and you weren't going to let your fear guide you.

You were a simple girl; you had always been, and he knew that coming into the relationship. Unbeknownst to you, he had actually talked to Natasha and Wanda, who were your best friends on the team, about what to do on your anniversary.

When Wanda had told him _pizza and Netflix_ , he thought she was joking. There was no way you'd be into that...right?

But he decided to do it when Natasha agreed with her, and he led you into his apartment, pizza on the table. You looked up at him in surprise.

"Wanda suggested it. Pizza and Netflix," he said, and you can tell just by the look on his face that this is making him nervous, like he's second-guessing himself, and that's the last thing you want him to do.

"It's great, Steve," you say, smiling. "This is a great anniversary."

You ate pizza and watched a movie on Netflix, but you weren't sure what it was, as you weren't paying attention to it at all. You would watch him, and you were surprised that he had no idea. Or did he?

After the movie was over, he leaned over and pressed his lips to yours. You loved his kisses; Steve had a way of making you feel like the most beautiful woman in the entire world, like you were the only one who ever mattered. He made you feel special.

After you opened your mouth and let him deepen the kiss, you felt his hands on your hips, and you moved to straddle his waist like you knew he wanted. He put his hands on your hips and you ground your hips into his, feeling him start to harden in his jeans.

You broke the kiss to breathe, and that's when he started planting open-mouthed kisses on your skin, starting with your shoulder, and your neck, and then planted one right beneath your ear, which was one of your major hot spots.

"You're cheating," you say through a moan, and you look up to see the want in his eyes. The pupils are huge and basically clouded over with lust, and that almost makes you feel sexy. "You know what that does to me."

He looks at you seriously and then says, "Look, Y/N, I know we've been taking it slow. I know you wanted to take it slow. So if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

And the look that he's giving you, it's making you feel a little guilty. So you finally say, "Look, Steve, the reason I never have is because...well..." you sigh, your words trailing off. You see the quizzical look he shoots at you, so you finish, "I'm not exactly a size two, and look at you. You're freaking Captain America, for God's sake."

" _That's_ what you're worried about?" he asks, and you can tell by his tone and demeanor that he's honestly stunned by this confession. "Look, Y/N, I fell in love with you because of you, not because of what size your clothes are." He licked his lips and then leans up to whisper in your ear, "Besides that, I think you're the sexiest woman I've seen in a really long time."

You're growing wet; you can feel yourself starting to soak your panties, and then you look at him and then say, "Only if you're sure, Steve. I don't want to be a disappointment."

"Oh, Y/N," Steve says, and that's not a look of pity he's giving you; it's a look that's telling you he loves you. "You could never be a disappointment to me, you hear that? Ever. I think you're beautiful."

"Even with all my rolls?" you ask.

The question seems to take him by surprise and then he grins. "There's nothing wrong with you at all, sweetheart. You're stunning."

You nod, and that's when you get up off his lap and hold out your hand. His confused look changes to one of knowing when you lead him into his bedroom. He leans down to capture your lips once again when you get there, practically pushing you on the bed and watching you bounce. He removes his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers, and that's when you remove your jeans and panties. He sees you hesitating, and he gets on the bed to sit beside you.

"It's okay, doll," he whispers to you. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I just want to make you feel special."

You let out the breath you didn't even realize you were holding when you nod at him, and he removes your shirt from your body carefully. You're still extremely nervous about this when you reach back to unhook your bra and he shucks his boxers.

He looked at you with complete awe and admiration in his eyes, and it's kind of hard for you to process at first, because nobody's ever looked at you like that before.

He lays you down gently and then gets on top of you, kissing your lips, before kissing your neck, making his way down your body. When he gets down to your breasts, he looks into your eyes and says, "Gorgeous." He says it rather softly, like he was talking to himself, but you catch the word and watch him intently.

He massages one of your breasts with one of his hands while he leans down to leave open-mouthed kisses on the other one. He nips and licks at your nipple, until it's nice and hard, just the way he wants it to be. He does it to the other one and you arch your back; it feels really fucking good.

"Steve, please," you're begging now, and you can feel how very hard he is against your thigh, but you don't care. You need to feel more of him.

"What do you want, baby?" he asks, looking into your Y/E/C eyes. "Tell me."

"You know what I want," you moan out. That's when he shakes his head.

"You've gotta let me know what you want. Otherwise you might never get it."

"Jerk," you mumble, but at least it brings a smile to his lips. He knows exactly what he's doing to you.

"Lower. I need you to go lower. I need to feel your lips on me."

That's when he sits up on his knees and grabs one of your legs, giving you open-mouthed kisses, starting with the top of your foot, to your ankle, and then up, little by little.

"You know that's not what I meant," you groan. Even though what he's doing does feel pretty damn incredible, you want more.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" he asks you. "Be specific with me."

"I want to feel you eat me out," you groan, being as specific as you can. "I want to feel you taste me, to put your tongue in me."

You hear the groan that comes out of his mouth, but he spreads your legs to do as you ask. "With pleasure," he says, leaning down to lick a stripe up your slit.

You groan out at the first touch; it feels absolutely marvelous, and you arch your back. He's eating you out with earnest now, and you are bucking your hips against his mouth. He leans up to put his hands under your thighs to pull you closer and then continues his task.

He's fucking you with his tongue right now, and God, that's amazing. His nose brushes your clit as he does so, and you're whimpering and talking about how good he feels. And when you start to ramble about how you need him on your clit, he looks up at you, grins, and then enters you with two fingers as he sucks your bundle of nerves into his mouth.

"Oh, God," you groan lowly, throwing your head back to hit the pillow beneath you. "God, Steve, feels so good, please don't ever stop." You're begging now, but you don't care; the pleasure he's bringing you is incredible. And when he crooks his fingers just right to find your g-spot, you let out a loud groan.

"I'm close," you say, and you can feel that orgasm building, it's starting to uncoil in the pit of your stomach and you know it's not going to be much longer.

As he continues to crook his fingers, he looks up at you. "C'mon, doll," he says, in this sultry voice you're not sure you've ever heard him use before, "Cum for me. I wanna feel it."

He leans down to suck on your clit one more time and that's what sends you flying over the edge. You let out what probably classifies as a scream as you come around his fingers.

When you're pushing him away from your over-sensitized clit, he removes his fingers and sucks your juices off of them.

"God, sweetheart," he says, coming up your body to kiss your lips, "you taste so fucking good. You feel so fucking good, too. I can't wait to feel that around my cock."

When he leans down to kiss you, you can taste yourself on his lips, and it's one of the most erotic things you've ever experienced. Before you know what's happening, he's reaching into his bedside table, grabbing a condom. He rips the foil packet with his teeth and then rolls it down his length.

"I need to be in you," he says, and then, to your surprise, he lies down next to you. "And I want to see you ride me."

You hesitate, "Are you sure? That can't be very comfortable, and --"

Your rambling is cut off when he says, "Oh, doll, I am so very sure. I want to feel you ride me, okay? Please?"

You nod, "Okay."

You get on top of him, rubbing his cock over your slit a couple of times before sinking down onto him slowly. You both groan as he fills you; it feels so fucking good. You give yourself a couple of minutes to adjust to his size, and then you start riding him slowly. He feels so good inside of you, and you let him know so.

"God, Steve, feels so good," you grunt out. "You feel so big and thick inside me and it feels like I'm finally complete."

You're pretty sure that later, you're going to realize how corny those words are, but right now, you can't bring yourself to give a damn. You're getting lost in the sensation of how wonderful it feels, and that's when you start riding him harder.

"Yeah, Y/N," he groans, "just like that. Feels so good."

You're close to another orgasm; you can feel it start to uncoil in your stomach and know it's not going to be very long before it takes you over. So you ride him a little more roughly, wanting to bring him to the edge, too.

"Shit, tell me you're close," you finally groan. You lean down to kiss him, and when you break apart, he says, "So close. Are you gonna cum?"

"I'm so fucking close," you say to him. You lick two of your fingers and reach down to rub circles on your clit, and know it's not going to be long at all.

"C'mon, gorgeous," he says to you, looking at you like he's totally enthralled in you, "cum for me. I want to feel it."

You let out a loud moan as you cum around him, and then he's grabbing the back of your neck and kissing you harshly as you feel him cum, too.

"That was the best orgasm of my life," you say as you climb off of him, lying on the bed on your back. "I've never come so hard. Ever."

He removes the condom, throwing it in the trash bin by his bed, and then says, "C'mon, sweetheart, get some sleep. You're going to need it."

You look at him almost quizzically. "Why?" you ask.

"Because this is definitely not the last time we're doing this. You're going to need your rest for what I've got planned for you."


End file.
